


Septiplier

by JustYourLuck



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:50:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7069513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustYourLuck/pseuds/JustYourLuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Is an Anti-Hero.<br/>Mark doesn't know about his powers.<br/>They're going to spend 3 months at Marks place.<br/>Or at least that was the plan Mark had.<br/>Jacks been busy and hasn't had much sleep.<br/>Mark is concerned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Begining

Sean groaned walking up to the terrified man who was currently lying on the floor in pain "Two hours of getting your ass handed to you wasn't enough to make you talk, huh?" He grabbed the man by the neck his blue eyes staring into the mans sole, Sean doubted he actually had one. His eyes glowed as the man looked into one of them fearfully "What is it? Your worried about my eye... heh, yeah it has green where the white should be, cool right?" He kicked the man down "Believe me, that's not what you should be worrying about." Sean threw the man across the room onto a now broken table "Where is she, and what is she doing." He asked sternly.

There was no reply.

"Where does she get these guys. There fookin' loyal as shit." Sean turned away from the man, looking into the mirror he sighed "You know how fookin' long it took to find an outfit like this, only to have it be covered in... blood." he groaned at the world, Jack didn't like blood in fact he hatted it...Sean didn't really have any feelings on the matter. The outfit in question was a disguise he had made for himself, well he mainly made the jacket since the top and pants were just black fabric that seemed to stick to him. His shoes were green runners with black laces they were slightly bloody (as per usual), luckily he had identical shoes that he wore when he wasn't 'working' The top was black (as preciously stated) and had long sleeves, Sean had sowed on a mask to cover his mouth, it was like the shirt... completely black, Sean didn't like black so he had made himself a green coat that was rather slim and was only slightly longer than normal an average coat. He wore a black hood that perfectly covered his green hair and gloves that were black but also had a skeleton hand design on it.

"I'm only going to say this one more ti-" "I LOVE SENPAI YES I DO, HE'S FOR ME, NOT FOR YOU." Jack blushed 'shit' his phone had gone off... It was Mark, Sean recomposed himself "Stay quiet and stay here!" He commanded kicking the agent before leaving the room.

He took a deep breath before answering "Hey Jack!!!" Mark yelled as soon as he had answered the phone, Jack smiled a slight laugh escaping him "Heeeyyyyyy!!!" He answered back playfully "So are you all packed?" Mark asked a hint of excitement in his voice "Why?" Jack asked unsure of- _'shit'_ he was meant to go over to visit Mark for the Summer holidays. He had been so excited to get to spend three months with Mark during the break of schools "Don't tell me you forgot!" Mark yelled panicky "Hell no I fookin' didn't!"

How had he forgot.

He had been so excited.

He promised to go there for three months if the charity live stream went well.

It had gone great, much to both the charity and the septiplier shippers delight.

How had he forgot.

Mark laughed "Fuck you Jack!" Mark laughed harder "You were so panicky, do you really wanna touch my sexy ass that much?" Jack pretended to be calm as he checked the time on his phone three hours till his plane left.

He could do this.

"FUCK YOU!!!" he heard Mark shout laughing coming from the phone "Call me when you want me to pick your sexy ass up from the airport." "Will do love." He heard laughing "Fuck you." Mark hung up.

"Where is she, and what is she-" Sean walked into the now empty room "For fook sake." Sean looked in horror as the blood on the floor led to the balcony "We were ten stories up..."

Jack stood back for the edge, his fear of heights making him feel dizzy. He was getting used to seeing blood but not heights? Man that's weird. Heights were scary, no you know what's scarier than heights the fact that these people were so loyal to... her.

That someone who was hired by her would rather commit suicide than tell him anything...

"Where did she find these people..."

Jack sighed and ran down the stairs, he could survive jumping down all ten stairs but he was to afraid too. "Man I fookin' suck." He mumbled before using his powers to appear invisible to the security cameras "Powers are fookin' useful though..." Jack walked into the bathroom where he had snuck a change of clothes before hand.

After changing he picked up the bag containing his old clothes, changed his eye back to normal and got a taxi home. He then ran into his house picking up an already packed bag "Guess it was a good thing I packed a bag for emergencies... Not sure of this counts but fook it!" He grabbed both bags and ran back out to the taxi.

He hadn't been in the taxi long before the driver started a conversation "So, you visitin' a friend or? If you don't mind me as'in' that is." Jack smiled "Ah yea I'm goin' t' visit my friend in America." The driver smiled keeping his eyes on the road "Sounds like a great time, enjoy the sun fer me." He joked and turned up the radio.

"Another sighting of the green eyed anti-hero took place just an hour ago as people claimed to see a green glow emanating from a balcony in the newly improved Springfield Hotel a few moments after wanted mercenary Joe Gun was seen to have been pushed off or possibly jumped off the balcony. There is no footage of the green eyed man and witnesses only saw him from afar was this murder or suicide police just do not know as they have just arrived onto the scene."

 

"God I'm sick of that green eyed asshole!" The driver groaned "H-how come?" The driver kept his eyes on the road "Bastard thinks he can do whatever he wants... He's killing people he is a monter!" "I don't think he's actually killed people." "How would you know?" "W-well its just he hasn't hurt the public and that man commit suicide..." "In front o' 'im?" "You don't know that!" " 's what e'erthings point to." "Who knows..." "He's still a freak in my book, were here." "Thanks" Jack handed the man the money.

 

"Yeah thanks for the fookin' complements."


	2. Plain Plane Trips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is on the plane thinking about what he's going to do next
> 
> MARK WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER I PROMISE!!!

Jack was sitting on the plane with his laptop and a couple of notes trying to distract himself from the fact that he was so high up in the air . The plane had taken off an hour ago and he had successfully uploaded both videos on time with the help of his amazing editor. He hadn't had many distractions as the plane was rather empty and he had been left alone with his thoughts this wasn't the first time he's been alone but seeing what he saw just a few hours ago, his mind went to some pretty dark places...Jack couldn't help but think about that man, Joe Gun... Yeah sure he was a bad person but he didn't deserve to die in Jacks opinion no one did but the taxi driver had a point maybe Jack was full of himself or was being a bastard but Jack with the help of his Youtube channel had learnt how to deal with haters but then again...  
maybe Jack was a monst-

"Hi! Are you Jacksepticeye?" A blue haired girl interrupted his thoughts "Top O' the morning to ya!" He smiled seeing the girls face light up "Oh! You are! I'm Laura!" She giggled cheerfully "I'm a big fan!" She added "Fan? NOPE! That's not an option." He acted serious pulling out his phone "We're friends!" He smiled happily taking a photo with the teenager just before heard another girl with green hair way darker than his yell "She's doing it again!" with a soft giggle the girl stood up and smiled "Thanks Jack!" the girl waved goodbye before running back to her friends, Jack chuckled seeing one of them jokingly flirt with another girl only to be pulled away by Laura and the green haired girl...

He wasn't a bad person he was positive! He was Jackaboy! He was... procrastinating. He's got to find out about the woman with the white hair, the woman who so easily seduced Felix and him by only batting her pretty red heart shaped eyes... Shit. Now that he was thinking about it why didn't he realise sooner, she didn't even say a word... "Shite, that's not true."

~THE PAST~  
Jack and Felix were at a bar near where a charity event was being held. He, Mark and Felix were at the event when Felix had suggested they go to the bar Mark had politely declined saying he couldn't drink due to the fact that he might have another heart attack and either way he wanted to take a nap and was grateful to have the chance to rest. Jack offered to stay with him but Mark laughed saying it'd be rude to keep an Irishman from his beer.

So here they were laughing about anything having had too many drinks to count, Felix had been especially effected by the alcohol as he was wobbling. Jack held back on some of the drinks, not wanting to let Mark see him as a drunken mess. Felix had pointed out the white haired woman who had walked over to the bar.

"I-I f-fuck-in-g be-t I c-oul-d get h-her n-umber."

"At this point I doubt ye could get your girlfriends number."

"F-fuck off!" Felix stood up walking over to the woman.

She turned around to face him,her eyes sparkling looking deep into the drunken mans own.

"Hi..." She smiled.

"H-hey!" Felix slurred obliviously

"Who's your friend?" She looked at Jack who awkwardly waved

"That's Jack, he's a Irish, I'm Felix by the way."

The girl turned grabbing Felix and walked over to Jack "Hey Jack." She looked at his eyes "Perfect..." She smiled "Hey you guys want to get outta here I know a great place down the road. Felix mindlessly agreed and Jack was pulled along.

"So what's your name?" Jack asked awkwardly knowing he should have asked earlier...

"Desarae." She answered simply.

~THE PRESENT~

"Desarae..." Jack typed it into his laptop looking the results "Welp, nothing." Jack sighed before typing in 'Joe Gun' he began to take notes and slipped them in with notes he had stolen from Desarae from previous meetings... He looked at the notes luckily Joe had been paid to work for Desarae in America so Jack spending three months here wouldn't just be fun to see Mark again but he might be able to get rid of his powers. Jack took out a file he had taken from Desarae's lab.

TEST 104

SUBJECT: JACK

REASON: EYES

CURRENT POWERS:

DAMAGE RESISTANCE     (wont get hurt until hurt a specific number hits

SLOW HEALING               (can heal others, only small wounds)

Agility                            (he can move around difficult terrain and in extremely flexible)

Levitation                       (Small objects are easy, bigger objects require he stay in place, when lifting himself or others it is for a few moments)

Stronger                         (During extreme emotions)

Mind                              (Can knock people out or make himself invisible to cameras)

Faster Reflexes               (Only when suspecting danger)

Phasing                          (Only works with small objects e.g. pencils, bullets)

PHYSICAL CHANGES:     Jacks right eye changes when he is using his powers, he can also trigger it for looks but cannot use his powers to extreme amounts with the eye appearing

TRUST: none

USE: many

INTELLEGANCE: average

SIDE AFFECTS: exhaustion, hallucinations, headaches, general pain.

Jack put everything away except for one file and his phone "Shite." Jack looked at the long list of names that stared back at him... Maybe one of these people could tell him where she is. He wasn't really sure if she was alive and he was hoping she wasn't. Yes he doesn't want anyone to die but he could make an exception. Since after all the walk to the secret place Desarae wanted to show them was a long one and Jack being drunk enough to talk about hi feelings and sober enough to hold a conversation had brought up Mark, and his fondness of him. Jack honestly didn't know what he was saying and he was sure as hell positive Felix didn't remember either as all Jack could really remember about the conversation was the part when she had a gun to his head using 'Markimoo' and a drunk Felix to convince him to surrender.

Jack had scolded himself getting drunk enough to tell some random woman about Mark without thinking if Mark had gotten hurt, Jack wouldn't have forgiven himself.

His phone buzzed.

MARKIMOO: hey jack u on da plane :P

JACKABOY: ye cant wait to get t u

MARKIMOO: ye lemme touch dat ass <3

JACKABOY: I know u wanna

MARKIMOO: hehe yea septiplier away n all da sht

MARKIMOO: anyway im waiting at the airport u descending yet

JACKABOY: yup right as u fing said it too :D

MARKIMOO: k seeya soon ;)

JACKABOY: :P <3

Jack got his bags and got out of the plane, he was determined to enjoy this week with Mark then get down to business... And get cookies, damn he was starving when was the last time he ate? He shook his head and smiled. He was living with Mark for three months who fookin' cares about eating!...  


	3. Markiplier Has Arrived!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Mark hang out!  
> Mark loves superheroes!  
> Jack goes for a walk!

Mark got into his car, as the Irish man rambled about the plane not having any food "I mean who doesn't have emergency cookies on board!" He joked sitting beside the red hair man "Well I'm actually glad you haven't ate anything." He laughed at Jack when he saw the green haired man pretending to angry "Why Mark, why would wish such a horrible fate upon such a kind an' generous man such as myself!" They laughed a little before Mark told Jack he had just started cooking before collecting him.  
"The guys are visiting family for a month or two so they're not gonna be here." Mark smiled a little "When we get home you can set up your stuff and I'll get the food ready." Jack nodded as he stretched "Oh that plane was not comfy..." Jack yawned closing his eyes.

Mark pulled into his driveway he looked at Jack who had slumped over and was currently drooling on his top. Mark chuckled slightly and picked up one of Jacks suitcases. It was black with a green handle and various stickers, the other bag had the a black handle the rest of the bag being green. Mark brought the bags into the house setting them down in what was going to be Jacks room. Mark was really excited to spend time with Jack especially since the fans wanted to see them hanging out and had promised to be in most of their videos together until three months had passed. Mark always loved Jacks upbeat personality and general outlook on the world, he would of like living together but even though he was a popular yourtuber he still feared rejection... Especially from Jack, he didn't know why but he was always happier with Jack around... Man that sounded gay.

Mark was about to leave Jacks room when the door had slammed open with Jack running straight into him, knocking the two of them over.

"Ummm... Hey Markimoo?" He smiled awkwardly, their noses touching "Jack?! Why the hell were you running?" Mark questioned before pushing Jack off and standing up, he held his hand out to the Irishman "Just lookin' for ye." Jack took his hand and was instantly pulled onto his feet "Right, Jack I'm not going to judge I mean I'd run to the bedroom if a sexy man such as myself was waiting for me!" Mark joked "Oh fook you!"

 

Jack was sitting on the couch, he was choosing a channel to watch "Jack!!!" Mark yelled from the kitchen, Jack shot off the couch and reached the kitchen within seconds "Mark?" Jack looked at the empty room "Fook, where the hell is h-" Jacks heart stopped "What if Desarae... no..." Jack mumbled. Silently Jack walked around the house he hadn't made it far before his mind got the better of him 'What if they found out who he was a-and'

"SHITE!" Jack fell the weight of the grown man who had snuck up and jumped on him making him let out a shriek "SUPRISE!!!" Mark screamed putting the camera in Jacks face "MARK HOLY SHITE WHAT WAS THAT!" Jack pushed the camera away jokingly hiding his fear and his relief "Aw come on Jack say hi to the viewers!"

 

After Mark had convinced Jack to forgive him for jumping on him, they sat on the couch and began eating their food. Jack had been starving and while he shovelled food into his mouth he didn't notice that the news was on the television "Who's that?" Mark turned up the volume.

 

_ /"Mystery man strikes again, police aren't sure who he is but the green glowing eye has people both worried and curious as to what he plans to do. This anti-hero seems to hunt ex mercenaries and generally step in to save the day. Is there a pattern? Who is this mysterious man and what powers does he have, more after these clips of the man in action."\ _

Jack laughed awkwardly "The shite they put on the news." He faked a laugh "Are you kidding? This guys awesome!!!" Mark looked in awe "Man look at him go!" Mark imitated his moves best he could sitting on a couch.

"Hey Mark I'm gonna go on a walk." "Sure Jack, be careful!"

_/"Breaking news a local supermarket has been rigged with explosives there are four hostages the hostiles are armed and dangerous police have not been able to get inside. Its not looking good."\_

"Jack maybe you should stay-" Mark turned around to see Jack had been long gone, little did he know where Jack was going...

 

 

 


	4. Edmund The Scientist

Jack pulled up his hood, running to the store at full speed "Ill just sneak in... Nothin' te worry about!" He took a deep breath before climbing a nearby building "Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down..." Jack mumbled as he got onto the roof, steadying himself before breaking into a run "Great I got powers but I'm still afraid o' heights!" He stopped once he reached the edge of the building.

Jack looked at the gap between the buildings "Fuck sake..." he groaned before closing his eyes and jumping onto the roof of the shop. He then slid into an open skylight.  

"This better not be another dead end." he pulled out a file on the man he had seen as a hostage on the television examining it closely "God damn scientist better know something."

Jack snuck into the next room he managed to sneak behind one of the criminals, successfully knocking them out. Jack looked around the rest were spread out in different rooms, once Jack had found the room the hostages were in he had sighed in relief... It was odd but there were only two criminals in the room who were not currently tied up. Jack watched as one of them left the room to, Jack assumed he had needed to go to the bathroom or something.

This gave Jack a chance to look at the five hostages...

There was a woman in a yellow dress who looked pissed off she looked more like this was a waste of her time rather than a life or death situation,

sitting beside her was a teenager who was freaking out but was to _tough_ to admit it,

Jack looked beside the teen and saw a little girl chewing on her top nervously, it was a top with Marks sexy face plastered on it...wait

_Why the fuck do I think his face is sexy all of a sudden, fookin' hell focus ye potato._

He averted his eyes and noticed the girl who had been one of the girls on the same plane as him tied up next to the young girl, she looked angry and was obviously hiding her fear for the sake of the young girl sitting beside her.

Finally Jack saw his target, Edmund Logan. He certainly looked like a scientist and a tired on at that, the man seemed as though he hadn't left his house in days, the scientist must have been trying to keep a low profile.

Jacks thoughts were interrupted as the man with the black hair walked up to Edmund and began to speak, his voice was ruff and harsh.

"Eddy, long time no see..." the black haired man picked him up by the neck "So have you betrayed anyone recently? Or is it just our lady you hate." Jack looked as the man dropped Edmund and walked towards a table that had a knife on it, his face was cold and unforgiving, his hair was a skin was as ruff as his voice with odd marks that Jack could only assume were tattoos.

Jack began to creep closer, getting ready to intervene. He continued to listen to their conversation until the moment was right.

"I swear to fucking god, when I get outta here I'll kill all of you monsters, I didn't know Deserae had changed... She's sick! You all are! Those experiments messed with your heads! There's no saving you." Edmund was trying to reason with the black haired man.

"Don't you dare talk about our la-" The man stopped mid sentence when he was kicked in the stomach by a green eyed Jack.

"Who the fu-" The man looked up but stop once he saw the glow of Jacks eye "Fuck." The man was quick to launch at Jack, his teeth went sharp as well as his nails. He seemed to have lost all control, any human traits he had shown were gone. The marks Jack taught were tattoos glowed white and appeared to be burning.

The man was no longer a man and was merely a monster of sorts "D-don't let him bite you! I'll explain later!" Edmund panicked as Jack cut him loose with the knife the man had dropped "Cut the rest loose ill han-" Jack let out a yelp as he was tackled by the monster "Fook!" 

Jack pushed the monsters drooling teeth away from him, tears were forming in his eyes as the claws of the monster stuck deep into his back "Fook off!" Jack used a burst of strength to slam him against the roof. Before the monster could react Jack threw the monster into a wall and punched it until it was out cold.

Jack was breathing heavily, he slumped down against the wall and looked at the now free hostages.

"The cops are coming in. I know a way out, I used to be friends with the owner." Edmund pulled Jack up and they left the room right before the cops came in.


	5. Yellow Suits and Sexy Panties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually kinda happy with this one!  
> I still can't write... Oh well

Mark had been looking for Jack for about two hours "Where could that Irish son of a bitch be?" He had been driving around looking for Jack, he didn't think Jack had gotten far but the Irishman was proving to be rather difficult to find

Mark had been worried about Jack since he left, having heard the news about the shop he visited regularly. Mark had worried that Jack might have somehow ended up in a shady place not that Mark new of many.

Mark had been driving around for what felt like hours, his worry only building as time went on.

Jack was a strong cookie and could take care of himself, Mark was well of that but Jack wasn't used to America and even the strongest can get caught of guard. Mark wouldn't worry as much if it was another of his friends like Felix.

But this was _different._

This was _Jack._

Mark had trouble admitting this to himself but the more he got to know Jack the more he began to develop a crush on _him_.

But Mark was straight or at least that's what he always said, its what he always thought. But Jack was an exception? Frankly Mark knew why he ~~loved~~ had a small crush on the Irishman. He was always so happy and positive, he was the perfect blend of a blunt little prick and an innocent childlike man. Jack was something Mark could only describe as perfect.

_But what if Jack was hurt._

That wouldn't happen he was overreacting right?

_But what if-_

Mark sighed turning the car around, maybe Jack had gotten home while he was out.

_What if Jack was dead?_

Mark had been panicking before but now he was being stupid, Jack would be fine... Jack had to be fine.

Mark was just protective over people he ~~loved~~ cared about.

* * *

Jack looked around, this was Edmunds house and it surprisingly was rather... Normal. Jack would be lying if he said he wasn't at least a small bit disappointed but so far Jack hadn't said anything at all.

"-by the looks of it. You've been given less of my serum. This would explain why you've not been acting primal... You haven't grown sharp teeth right?" Edmund pulled at Jacks lip, Jack winced as he had been scratched on the lip but was to tired to speak. Jack was to tired to move but had forced himself to stand up. He winced "Mr McLoughlin perhaps it would feel better if you let me check your wounds." Jack groaned "As nice as that would be I 'ave ta go back to me friend, wouldn't want 'im to worry." Jacks voice was sore, that would be noticeable... Then again Jack being covered in blood would be worrying as well _by the smell of it the blood wasn't his, or at least it wasn't human... Jack wondered if he still counted as a human._

"But um, I will come t' sort this out. You'll need ta explain every'hing." Jack paused, seeing Edmund walk to his wardrobe "Here change, I have a feeling your friend would wonder why you are dressed... Like that." Jack took the clothes and went to change.

Jack was in the bathroom, he slid out of his clothes making sure to be gentle around the cuts on his back, those ones were the worst

"I w-well I'm sorry." He heard Edmund mumbled outside the door

"I didn't realise I was doing anything bad... Deserae, she can be very... persuasive. It was like I was under her spell or something."

The was a slight chuckle

"Of course that's crazy, I mean its probably because I hadn't talked to a woman in a long time b-but I usually have more control and um..."

Jack opened the door, now fully dressed with in the scientist clothes, they weren't clothes he would normally wear but they were better than bloody clothes that the gards would arrest him for wearing.

"You're one of the good guys." Jack looked at Edmund, who nodded and said he was sorry for what he had done and he was now trying to fix it. He had been making a cure to get rid of any supernatural affects, he also made a knock out spray "On occasion it can erase peoples memory, I know this because when I was testing it I bloody forgot how to make the thing!" Edmund said with a slight chuckle, his eyes turned to the bloody clothes "Ill wash the clothes. I will be in touch with you."

* * *

Mark had spent another hour driving around before heading home. When he shut and put his head up against the front door a deep sigh escaping him.

Mark paused when he heard gentle hums coming from the sitting room, he snuck into the room to find Jack lying on the couch humming to himself, his breathing was off but not enough to make Mark worry... well not enough for him to mention it.

"Jack?!?" Mark let out a shout, making the other man jump and wince at the same time "Oh hey Mark." Jack said casually sitting, hiding any signs that he was in pain.

Mark sighed, as much as he was annoyed that Jack had been here the entire time, he was much more relieved that Jack was ok. Mark thought he was ok anyway, Jack was going to keep it that way.

The next thing Mark noticed was what Jack was wearing. "Jack, I um... what are you wearing?" Jacks eyes widened "Yellow tux, why?" he replied casually "I was gonna say we should do a weird costumes video and then I found this in a shop as a last chance deal 'n figured why not?" Jack shrugged awkwardly "Cool we can record a couple vids tomorrow but for now wanna watch a movie." Jack was going to say no but the look in Marks eyes were near impossible to reject "Sure Markimoo!" Jack stood up "You choose a movie, Ima go change!" Mark laughed "Change into some sexy panties for me!" "Fook off!" Jack paused "Make me some popcorn an' we'll talk about it!" He joked and left the room.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, it really makes my day!!!  
> Do you guys know any jokes?  
> (Other than my life?)


	6. The Microwave Has A Point

Mark was in the kitchen, he was giving the microwave a stern look "What would your parents think of the choices you've made so far..." He quickly put an arm around microwave as if they he had been friends with it for years "Buddy I gotta say, I'm doing great! I got my dream job and I got a sexy Irishmen in my hou- wait!" Mark blushed realising what he had just said.

Mark blushed and grabbed the popcorn, hastily entering the sitting room and putting the popcorn on a nearby table "Fuckin' microwave making me seem gay as shit." Mark jumped onto the couch, grabbing the remote as he let out a sigh "Jack hurry the hell up!" Mark yelled with a chuckle... After a minute of silence he had figured Jack hadn't heard him and he started searching for a movie he shrugged not really interested in any of the movies there and figured he'd let Jack choose.

Mark was going to call Jack again but instead decided to spend his time getting blankets, pillows and all the junk food he could find.

After about ten minutes of preparation he decided it would be a good idea to change into his sleepwear not only to be comfortable but also because it would help pass a few more minutes.

After changing Mark settled down on the couch, he opened a can of soda and sighed before taking a sip "What is taking the Irishmen so long?"

"Rude." As if on cue Jack had walked into the room pretending to be offended before laughing and joining Mark on the couch "What movie we watching?" Jack smiled "Your choice, I don't really mind."

* * *

Mark yawned looking down at Jack who was sound asleep on top of Mark. Jack had fallen asleep not too long after the movie had begun and frankly Mark had expected him to since he had been on a long flight, what Mark hadn't expected was for Jack to have somehow fallen asleep in such a way someone would with their significant other "Jack?" Mark questioned "Are you awake?" There was no reply "I'm gonna carry you to bed, If that's ok don't say anything." He  whispered... There was no reply. Mark shifted slightly, being careful to not wake the sleeping man up.

Mark smirked as he picked up the surprisingly light Irishman freezing for a moment when Jack let out a soft whine.

"Shhh..." Mark purred slowly walking towards the guest room he fiddled with the door knob before finally opening it Mark sighed looking down only to realise exactly how close he was to Jack. God this was awkward.

Mark put Jack in the bed and pulled up the light blanket before stepping back and taking a moment before leaving the room.

"Dude that microwave was right." He mumbled to himself

"I am so fucking gay." Mark paused looking around, checking the area for any witnesses to his self confession

"Well gay for Jack anyway." He shrugged laughing to himself

"Wow the fanfics were right, holy shit." Mark walked into his own bed room lying down with his eyes wide open and his heart racing.


	7. Youtubers In The Morning

Mark had woken up unusually early. Twelve thirty am. It was early for him anyway. He spent five minutes trying to get back to sleep before accepting the fact that he was awake.

He was awake and hungry. He figured Jack would be hungry too and decided he'd make some toast for the both of them.

Mark walked into the kitchen to find it empty and cold, he let out a sigh before grabbing the bread and sticking it in the toaster.

He mentally groaned remembering the time he had attempted to play the ever annoying game 'I Am Bread'

Marks thoughts were interrupted as he heard a yawn behind him, turning around to see a half asleep Jack smiling at him "Morning Markimoo." Jack had said in such a hushed voice Mark almost didn't believe that he was the same Youtuber who some said screamed for a living "Morning." Mark replied handing Jack a slice of toast.

If Mark hadn't been listening he wouldn't have heard the silent whisper of a thanks that escaped Jacks mouth. Mark had just smiled and sat down.

* * *

Jack seemed to wake up while he was drinking his tea "So what's the video plan?" Jack took a sip of tea "One video each alone and two together?" Jack questioned "Yeah pretty much. So are we going to do the silly dress up thing or..." Mark had begun "Nah, not yet anyway, nothin' silly to wear." Mark smirked "Well I'm sure all the fangirls would love to see you wear nothing!" Mark teased "Fook off!" Jack laughed "Guess we could play..." Jack thought "I don't know." Mark suddenly jumped up "There's a few games on steam we could check out." Mark suggested "Yeah sure!"

* * *

 "FOR FOOKS SAKE!!!" Jack yelled jumping up as his character was sniped by the enemy team "Damn snipers!!!" He complained much to the delight of Mark "Don't worry Jack Ill aveng-" Mark was cut off by the sound of his character dying to the same sniper "Well fuck!" His voice went high for a moment before letting out his deep laugh.

"Like half the fookin' are snipers!" Jack groaned as Mark continues laughing, stopping once he heard Jacks phone buzz.

"JACK YOU UNPROFESIONAL FOOL!" Mark screeched earning a laugh from Jack "ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME WITH ANOTHER YOUTUBER?!?!" By the time Mark had finished his accusation Jack had replied to text and had his controller back in had "Oh fook you Mark!" Jack joked "I WOULD NEVER CHEAT ON MARKIMOO" Jack smirked "I'm cheating on Markiplier." He remarked. Mark gasped in fake surprise.

* * *

**_Sean, its Edmund lets meet up around Chucky Cheese we need to talk. I've got your suit and I need to fill you in. There's someone here who I think you know._ **

**I'll be there in an hour... This better be important.**

* * *

"Hey Mark I heard there was a Chucky Cheese around here can we go look around there aren't any in Ireland an' its the closest thing te a five nights at Freddy's pizzeria as were gonna get." Jack smiled.

Mark didn't bother bringing up the fact that they'd just ate, or the fact that this was extremely random he knew he couldn't say no to that smile or those warm blue eyes.

 

"Sure!"


	8. Finally

In Marks opinion the drive to Chucky Cheese felt rather short as he had been talking to Jack about video ideas and both had been laughing all throughout the ride. Mark had noted that Jack had been looking around a lot as soon as they had gotten out of the car, although he hadn't really thought much of it at the time.

But when Jack had been stopped by someone who held a briefcase and seemed to know something Mark didn't, he had gotten a little curious but brushed it off as a fan who was on their way to work.... At chucky cheese... With a briefcase...

Jack had told Mark he'd meet him inside and asked the American to save him a seat, Mark had been curious and instead followed Jack and the an who had introduced himself as Edmund. He wasn't sure why Jack would trust the man so soon and so much that he had followed him such a long way for a talk that would only last 'a moment'.

Both Jack and Edmund had been talking in hushed voices, Edmund had been nervously looking around while Jack seemed to be keeping his head down.

Halfway through the walk he had managed to here the words.

"Top secret."

"Unsuccessful"

"Only exception so far."

"Special case"

"Insane."

"Felix"

When he heard the name, Mark had let out a surprised gasp, that's when Jack had spun around and caught Mark spying.

"Mark I swear teh fook I'm gonna kill ye" Jack cursed "Why would ye follow me?" The man questioned "I dunno why are you talking about stuff that's top secret- Oh my god!"

Mark let out a panicked shout noticing a woman on a nearby building, in her hand was sniper riffle "Sniper!" Edward mumbled braking out into a run, before Mark could register what to do Jack grabbed his hand and broke out into a sprint "Mark! Keep your head down there after you to!" Jack said once they rounded the corner

"What?!?" Mark let out a shout as they all climbed into a car, with Edmund taking the wheel "Jack who the fuck was tha-" Mark was cut off when he saw Jack hurriedly stripping himself "What's going on!" Mark yelled at Edmund.

"Do you think the sniper is following?"

"Probably."

"Are we gonna die?!?"

"Probably."

There was only one thing Mark was sure of.

...

He was freaking out.

"Relax, I will explain everything but first we must get you to safety I believe that since you were seen with Sean you may potentially be in harms way." Edmund pulled out a gun with an unusual glow and passed it to Mark "Sean are you ready to do some damage? Mark you know how to shoot yes?" Jack popped up in his 'costume' and gave a thumbs up "Marks played shooters he'll be grand!"

_beep..._

"Games don't exactly help as much as you think."

"You know what does help, a positive attitude!"

_beep.._

"Well-"

"Shh"

"Don't shush me-"

_beep._

Jack shot up and slammed the door open, wasting no time in throwing Mark out. Jack was fast to follow-

_But not fast enough._

"Jack?"

_not._

"Jack?!"

_fast._

"Jack?!?!"

_enough._

"Jack..."

* * *

_I'm in a different country right now and the internets bad and I've written this over ten times now so this getting me angry so yea.... "Jack..."_

_Comment and stuff so we can talk about stuff and stuff and its late and I'm tired... This fandom is great I love you guys <3_


End file.
